creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Politeness will get you much further than ranting rudeness. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Question Hi, I just saw the youtub stor, and it was a troll. That was very stupid. I know my stories are bad, but not trollish. Anyway, it was deleted rather fast, which leads me to two questions. Do you have bots that automatically delete these kind of things? Also, if I spot one of these and you don't, who should I report them too?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 00:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks Jay. I appreciate that man. Financial troubles. Just landed a job. Been out of work awhile. 3 months behind on the mortgage. Usual family burdens we all face now and then. However, I've been through worse. Ill be ok though. Thanks man! Hearing from you guys means a lot! Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay ten I saw that it said admin for you at the bottom of the page, and just had a question. I wrote a pasta and was trying to find it and it says it hasn't been published yet. Is there a reason to that or does it just take a certain amount of time to publish a story? Thanks and please respond ASAP, as I'm nervous my story won't make the cut Duke622 (talk) 00:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC)Duke622 hi I am so happy you liked my story The Long List Yeah, you're getting one, too, buddy. I just wanted to let you know that I have another story nominated for Pasta of The Month: Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi why did you delete my first CP? im just starting so I didn't know anything I have one question I'd like to ask while being as civil as possible: Why was my story: Statues in the Garden deleted? it took me a couple hours to write/type that, and I just want a reason. I understand that it said 'Quality Standards' but what standard in particular did it break? The whole '***' thing didn't work too well on the Skype call part, but besides that it turned out well. What was wrong? RE: I hate to disagree, but doesn't this wiki deal in the bizarre? It's the point. The protagonist's reactions are what I would consider mine to be, minus personal holdbacks such as family, friends, etc. Grammar problems, however, I'm interested in. I'll go through it and see what I find, but I'd like assurance that if I fix what I find, would it be allowed reposting? -AMarbleHornet Hey, um I found out you had deleted my creepypasta and I figured I can tell you why it should be undeleted. I read the guidelines, and I saw that my spelling was correct, and well my events were good, so I figured I might be able to get it back up on this Wiki. I'm a huge fan of this Wiki, and it would mean alot. Also, sorry if this is the wrong page to talk about the undeletion. Thanks, Xx_IceeKG_xX. I know that it wasn't a story but I just want to try to keep it there so I can get inspired when doing the story is it or isn't it ok to do this? Jay, I have a story in ww and all it needs is a grammar check. I have grammarly, but it sometimes misses things. I don't have word. Any suggestions. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) vote? I put up another app today, just thought you probably didn't notice. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Problems Uploading Hi I'm fairly new here and still getting acquainted with the site. I'm trying to upload a story and it says that it may contain a blacklisted subject or be considered spam. I double checked the list of blacklisted subjects and couldn't find anything that might apply. It's currently posted in the writer's workshop as The Coffin Maker. If there's anything I need to change, or if the story needs to be rewritten in general I would appreciate you taking a look at it. Thank you for your time. Jurodinhero (talk) 22:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero :To save you having to look through the abuse logs, Jay, it seems to be the word "Sonic", which is in context and doesn't actually refer to the character. I'm pretty sure you're active so I won't try and ninja you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It worked, thanks very much for the help! Jurodinhero (talk) 22:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero Re: Important Warning Won't happen again. Thank you for letting me know. RE: Excellent thinking! I'll go delete the part about that in the message I left on Empy's user page. Thank you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Thank you very much for deleting that page, as it was offending me really badly. (Note: I am not gay, so that's why it offended me) -Techman129 New Tobit Chapter Hey Jay, New Tobit story is out, please check it out, Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks as always, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) DanteDustep (talk) 21:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I've talked to your fellow Admin Empyreallnvective about this and I would like to get your side in on it. Why was my story, "Greetings, Michael" deleted? I read your quality standards and my story had failed to meet none of these quality standards. Along with this, it seems you and Empy deleted it so fast that one can infer that you hadn't even read the tale. Regardless, I would like a reply as soon as possible. With all Respect, Dante. I'd like to report a user named "1337troll9". He edited my page by placing an absurd meme within the text, simply to be a troll. Rules don't say "plagiarism" is not allowed. If you think it is, then go fucking put that into rule section. Thanks. Master535 (talk) 17:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Cool story brobama Master535 (talk) 18:22, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Roses According to that page you moved, there's this excerpt from the story which means "Roses" is the plural form of the last name "Rose". Or else it would say "the first of the Roses..." "There's... there's a tradition in my family. The firstborn is spirited away on their sixteenth birthday by the very first Rose, Emilia..." It should be moved back to the way I had it. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Will do Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay, I have a question for you. I recently looked at the genre of Demons/Devils, and saw that my story was pictured at the top among 7 others. Same with the Disappearences genre. What does this mean? Wes craven (talk) 01:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Front page of my genres Hey Jay, I have a question for you. I recently looked at the genre of Demons/Devils, and saw that my story was pictured at the top among 7 others. Same with the Disappearences genre. What does this mean? Wes craven (talk) 01:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Protected pasta Could you edit this? Grocery List "You think to yourself, They can't be talking about me" ("They" should be lowercase or quotation marks added. Also, it's a thought so italics would be fitting either way.) :Suicidemouse.avi the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin(,) saying(,) "Real suffering is not known(,)" seven times before speedily taking... Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: OK, sounds good. I've got a Skype I think. What is your Skype name? Mine's So Pretentious. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hihihi Apologies for the inconvenient changes. I'll be careful to avoid them in future. I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'sort template'? As far as I know, I haven't removed anything called a 'sort template'. Could you please explain this to me? And also, SoPretentious left another editing hint yesterday on my talk page. I appreciate all your help, but I haven't gotten around to asking him about it, but I cannot understand what he is trying to say. Could you look at it and comprehend it for me? Is it something to do with the 'sort template' too? And why is it necessary to open two editing windows - how does that make things easier? What am I doing wrong? As for editing now, I'll just play it as safe as possible until I understand these things. Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:05, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: editing Thanks for the tips and explanation. Though, I still don't understand what it means to edit code in a pasta (thus, the thing about two windows, and copying code, etc.). Does the wiki have a page/blog on these editing tips? I've only found pages with obvious things such as adding pictures and quality standards, the most, switching from visual to source. But these more complicated things I do not get. I would reccommend gathering these code editing things onto one page to make it easier for users who are interested and are willing to take it on. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 06:54, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. :Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Deletion Hello, i would like to talk about the deletion of my story, i know it may not meet the quality standarts but, i would like to know which of the rules in doesn't follow, if it doesn't say why my story got deleted, then there's no way i can improve my story. Alexdub56 (talk) 19:48, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Alexdub56 A little help http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:478605 Senjumaru Shutara 23:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase & Writer's Workshop I made a couple template pages on my sandbox wiki. I'm sending this message to all the active admins to see how it is received. It is a slight alteration to the template, which I have named with the feature. Check it out here. The link is at the bottom of the message. Click either "Writer's Workshop" or "Writer's Showcase", which will take you to one of three test pages I've set up for each side of the template. This template could be added to the front page if that's what the plan is, or the recent activities page if that is the plan, or both, even. If implemented, it would also include the user adding either one of the categories to the post they wish to be included in this feature. Stories could be filtered out of either category after a week or two, keeping the categories small, which would raise the chance of each post getting hits. Whatever length of time would work best for each post to stay in the either category, I could take this on myself (or jointly with other users), removing the categories from the posts that have already been featured for a while. Just to be clear, the categories "Writer's Showcase" and "Writer's Workshop" would need to added (or if other names for the categories are more fitting, I could easily change the template to reflect that). And, lastly, the categories would only be added directly to the posts on the Writer's Showcase or Writer's Workshop, and not the pages themselves (this will keep the feature limited to original stories, and promote activity on these boards.) Check it out, let me know what you think. Any suggestions/additions to the feature would be appreciated. http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WS%26WW Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Update on this, by the way, since the original version wasn't actually working, I've remade this with Javascript (it's still at the link above). The use of Javascript means that no new categories would need to be created. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Javascript Hey, I was just looking over RC and I saw you added RTRC to your JS. First, wow, that looks cool as Hell. Second, I tried to add it but it doesn't work for me. Does it work for you? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :It works for me when I load it on enwiki, by the way. It could be I have some Javascript loaded that's stopping it, but I was just wondering if you've got it working. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm pretty sure it's not the gadget, given the gadget is literally the exact same as the snippet we both added to our common.js. I'll look into the actual code itself and see if there's something going on with that that means it doesn't work here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::There's this tool which is called botonera, it lets you skip to a bunch of different pages when you hover over the link and hit ctrl at the same time. You can skip straight to diff, user contribs, talk page, history, edit, check it out. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:14, July 5, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Jay! Just finished my new story for Banning's contest. If you have a couple minutes I'd love some feedback. Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) If Black Number is bat-shit crazy enough to ask me to write him into a pasta... then I am bat-shit crazy enough to do it. The Number of Darkness. I'd love to hear what you think. I tried to take it easy on him, but you know me. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, I just published a prequel to "From Hell I Write". Do you think you can add a function to "Nancy's Angelface" so the "next" button links to the prequel? I'd really appreciate it. Here's the link to the prequel: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slave_by_Sundown Wes craven (talk) 03:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: WW/WS I think it will, it was all underscore, I was about to give up until he came up with that "JavaScript Magic". Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Jay ten. I am here about the deletion of my contribution. I honestly have no idea if this is the correct place to ask you this, for I am new to this wiki (contribution, user, etc.) I would just like to know why my page was deleted, and if I could get it back up. I am fine if you don't put it back up, but, why DID you take it down? That's about it. 02:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you and I apologize I apologize for the constant posting and editing of my appeal, thank you for your help and assistance. Moltenpsyko (talk) 18:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story It is fine, it wasn't my best material and I rushed through it.Therefore, thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:13, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I wanna know WHY you deleted my pasta,can i re-upload it with good quality? PuppetSam (talk) 22:42, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog Is this allowed? MrDupin (talk) 10:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion the ones they call me Hello sir, I would like to know why my story was taken down so that I may look at its faults and make the appropriate adjustments. Thank you Moltenpsyko (talk) 12:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay Ten :) I was just wondering why my Creepypasta titled 'No Locked Doors' was deleted off the site? What quality of standards did I break? I could've sworn the story had been written decently enough and that it was pretty good. However if you do wish for the story not to be on this site could I please have an archive copy of it since, in my mistake, that was my only copy of the story and I do want to have a look at it again. If you read this enquiry then thank you for taking the time to. TheNumberZero = Death (talk) 22:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I'll try to do my best and I'll come to you if I'm having problems or have any questions regarding the site. Thanks again. Little Red KillerLittleRedKiller666 (talk) 01:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure why Bill's Mania was deleted? Unless there is already a King of the Hill lost episode pasta I have no idea about. Craneknewitt (talk) 00:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) craneknewitt I really didn't know... I'm new to this site. Where do I go to get my story back? (I also didn't know there was already a King of the Hill lost episode that currently existed.) Craneknewitt (talk) 00:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Craneknewitt Hi I was wondering why my story already got deleted, I've gone through the story 5 times and there aren't any grammar mistakes or anything like that. Please tell me why, plus it isn't a jeff rip off! I have been trying to upload a different story but its saying that it is blocked and I cant understand why. I can send you the story and tell me if you know why thanks you Sincerely GameofCards AKA Dr.Scare Traveling Hey Jay, I might be traveling at the end of this month, can you please make sure that Whitix's contest entry, There's Something Between the Gears gets put as the Spotlighted Pasta for August please. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok. First off, I am fairly new to this and I was trying to post a story that kept saying "There was problem something or another" I thought that just meant the site was glitching. So I kept trying to post the story over and over again... I didn't know that meant I couldn't post the story for some reason or that I was "breaking a rule." Now it says my account is on lockdown and, really, I didn't know any better. Craneknewitt (talk) 05:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Craneknewitt Thanks Appreciate the help. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo-Ho Hey man. Actually, I've thought about the matter. I definitely will do it but I need to hold off on it for now. Maybe in another month or two when my life is not so chaotic. Way too much going on at the moment. So in a few months. Blacknumber1 (talk) 00:12, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Trouble you for a review Hey Jay, I was wondering if I could ask you to review my new story. I realized that you are one of the admins I haven't asked to review any of my stories so I would like if you could review my latest one. The title is Spirit Bottles. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I've been attempting to publish a story known as "The Only One Infected". Sorry I didn't give an edit summary. I forgot I was supposed to do that. I was wondering why you deleted it. Was really that bad? Or was it just bad wording and/or spelling? I'm worry about my curiosity. Constantly deleting my screw ups must be annoying. I really want an answer though. I'm the impatient one. I also get upset when I don't get answers. Please try to tell me as soon as possible! User: LedZepp2112 Good morning/afternoon/evening. For the first time, i tried posting a creepypasta and it has been deleted. Its name was "Cretossa", and i would like to know the reason. I wait for your answer anxiously, Yours, LedZepp2112 um, hello. I need some help finding the forum that allows others to help you with your creepypasta. Could you, by chance, help me find them? Thank you very much for your answer. I left a message on the bottom, explaining its reason (a bug on my ipad and more need of time). Still, thank you vr much for your answering and will take into account the next time. Any ways to having another chance would be thanked (i'm sorry, i a still new and on ipad make things harder) Your sincerely, LedZepp2112